Aburrimiento, manos azules y exceso de sinceridad
by Misila
Summary: Fred y George están aburridos. Y eso sólo tiene un significado: peligro. Además... ¡hay tantas pociones por probar! Regalo de cumpleaños para lucia lupin.


¡Hola a todos!

Lo primero: nada de esto me pertenece.

Lo segundo y más importante: este fic está dedicado a... bueno, yo la conocí como potterica_lucia, pero aquí se llama lucia lupin. El caso es que es una muchacha muy maja a la que le he cogido mucho cariño aun sin haberla visto en mi vida. Y como sé que adora todo lo que tenga que ver con Fred y George, he decidido hacer un fic para ella, y de paso darle un regalo de cumpleaños, aunque sea con un poquito de retraso.

* * *

><p><em>Aburrimiento<em>,_ manos azules y exceso de sinceridad_

Fred y George Weasley están aburridos.

_Peligro_.

Están tumbados en el jardín, observando el sol tan brillante que empieza a hacer que les piquen los ojos aun cuando los tienen cerrados. Ya han desgnomizado por completo y no saben qué más hacer. Porque Bill y Charlie están en Hogwarts y no volverán hasta Navidad, Ron ha cogido un virus y se lo ha pegado a Ginny, con lo que ambos están encerrados en sus dormitorios, y Percy… Bueno, Percy es Percy y tiene ya nueve años y es demasiado digno y no querría jugar con ellos ni aunque hicieran un juramento inquebrantable prometiendo no volver a molestarlo. Opción que, en cualquier caso, queda descartada. Su padre está trabajando en el Ministerio, pero puede volver antes, y, como Fred sabe demasiado bien, si los pilla haciéndolo de nuevo las consecuencias serán fatales.

-Tengo hambre-dice George tras un rato. Un rato bastante largo. El sol ha hecho que le salgan unas veintisiete pecas nuevas.

-Pero si ya hemos comido-replica Fred, a quien se le empieza a notar la peca número veintiocho del día, justo debajo de la ceja.

-Es que me aburro-George se levanta del suelo y mira a Fred, tapándole el sol. Su peca en formación protesta-. ¿Vienes?

-Vale.

De modo que los dos niños se encaminan hacia la cocina. Escuchan a su madre hablando con Ginny en el piso superior, conversación que se corta por unos siete estornudos seguidos de su hermana pequeña, pero no le prestan mucha atención.

Porque en ese momento se fijan en el Armario de Mamá. Sí, con mayúsculas. Fred y George sólo saben que ese lugar es donde su madre guarda un montón de pociones, y cuyo interior sólo han visto en una ocasión, cuando estaban muy, muy enfermos y mamá sacó una poción para cada uno. Sobra decir que tienen terminantemente prohibido mirarlo siquiera; de hecho, Charlie les ha contado que su madre tiene las puertas de madera bajo tantos hechizos protectores que tarda tres horas y media en hacerlos todos.

Pero ahora, inexplicablemente, está abierto. Molly Weasley debe de haberse olvidado de cerrarlo con las prisas para curar a Ron y Ginny. Y, con el armario, se ha abierto todo un universo de posibilidades para los gemelos, que se acercan, fascinados.

-Guau-dicen al unísono. Ninguno recordaba cómo era por dentro. Tiene frascos con pociones de todos los colores, algunos burbujeantes, otros echando chispas que quedan contenidas por el tapón, y otros tan inocentes como si contuvieran zumo de calabaza.

-Quiero probar uno-decide Fred, alargando la mano. Saca un frasco con un líquido transparente lleno de burbujitas. Sin embargo, George se lo quita de las manos-. ¡Eh!

-¿Y si es venenoso?-dice su gemelo, observando el líquido con cautela.

-Son pociones que nos da mamá, George-razona Fred-. No puede ser malo-y se lo quita de nuevo.

-¡Pues yo quiero probarlo primero!-insiste el menor (_¡sólo por siete minutos!_) y, sin previo aviso, destapa el frasco y se bebe la mitad de la poción que contiene.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada. Por la mirada que le dedica Fred, George tiene la impresión de que es un experimento. Sin embargo, se siente exactamente igual que antes de beberse el líquido.

Fred frunce el ceño, extrañado. Se imaginaba que a George le saldrían tentáculos de las orejas o algo por el estilo, pero su hermano sigue sin cambios, a no ser que se cuente como tal el rubor que está empezando a teñir sus mejillas al sentirse vigilado tan escrutadoramente por Fred.

-¿Te duele algo?-dice el mayor (_que son siete minutos que marcan la diferencia, eh_) cuando el silencio empieza a hacerse incómodo.

-No-responde George con sinceridad-. Pero… me siento raro.

-¿Raro de bien o raro de mal?

-No sé-George se encoge de hombros-. Raro de raro.

-A lo mejor es sólo agua-comenta Fred, cogiendo el frasco y observando el líquido-. Agua con burbujitas.

-¿Y cómo cura el agua con burbujitas?-replica George-. Eso no hace nada.

-Pues…-Fred se devana los sesos para encontrar una explicación razonable-. Es para cuando tenemos cuentitis.

-Pero si la cuentitis es cuando no tenemos nada-objeta George.

Fred se encoge de hombros y mira el armario de nuevo.

-Quiero éste-decide, sacando un frasco lleno de una sustancia verde que intenta reptar por las paredes del recipiente. Sin embargo, George se lo arrebata-. ¡Eh! ¿Qué haces?

-¡Yo no quiero que pruebes ése! ¡No me gusta!-protesta su gemelo, rascándose la ceja, donde la peca número treinta y ocho empieza también a dibujarse, con la misma forma que la de Fred.

-¡Oye, me lo has quitado antes, así que no seas egoísta!

-¡No!-se empecina George, arrancándole el frasco. Pero no lo sujeta bien y, medio segundo más tarde, el recipiente cae al suelo y la poción se desparrama-. ¡Porras!

-Mamá nos va a matar-vaticina Fred; no obstante, él y George miran alrededor en busca de alguna forma de arreglar el estropicio-. ¡Mira!-Fred coge un trapo del fregadero y se agacha para limpiar la poción, pero unos segundos más tarde suelta un grito de dolor y aparta la mano. George se la coge y descubre que se ha cortado en la palma, de donde le brota sangre, aunque no parece mucha. George se preocupa de todas formas.

-¡Ay! ¿Te has hecho daño? ¡Te sale sangre! ¿Te duele?

-No, me hace cosquillas-bufa Fred, retirando la mano y mirándosela-. No me duele mucho-dice tras unos segundos, dándose cuenta de que su hermano está empezando a asustarse. George le arrebata el trapo y termina de limpiar el suelo con mucho cuidado para no cortarse él también. Luego vuelve a mirar la mano de Fred-. Que no me duele-repite él en tono obstinado. No obstante, George descubre que los bordes de la herida se están empezando a poner azules, y se le abre la boca sin que pueda hacer nada para evitarlo. Tras unos segundos preocupándose por la salud mental de su hermano, Fred también se da cuenta y se pone pálido-. ¡Está azul! ¡Seguro que la cosa ésa es venenosa! ¡Y me tendrán que cortar la mano y luego me moriré por la sangre!

-¿Y si se lo decimos a mamá?-sugiere George. En otras circunstancias hubiera llamado exagerado a su hermano y se hubiera reído, pero ¿y si Fred se queda sin mano? Sería culpa suya, por haberse negado a que Fred se bebiera la poción. Aunque quizá no tanto, porque si se la hubiera bebido tendría el estómago azul. Pero de todas formas, tendría el la culpa, aunque no haya un argumento lógico que lo demuestre.

-¡Nos va a regañar!-replica Fred con la voz algo chillona, mientras la mano se le pone más azul-. Seguro que hay alguna poción que lo quite… o a lo mejor con el trapo…

George piensa entonces que, para ser siete minutos mayor que él, a veces Fred parece más infantil que Ginny.

-Para ser siete minutos mayor que yo, a veces pareces más infantil que Ginny-suelta sin poder evitarlo.

-¡Yo no soy infantil!-protesta Fred.

George se tapa la boca con ambas manos, sorprendido de lo que acaba de hacer. Porque él lo ha pensado, pero no quería decirlo, le ha salido sin que haya podido evitarlo…

-Eres muy infantil, Fred-replica, aún con la boca tapada. Fred entorna los ojos, idénticos a los suyos, enfadado.

-¿Pero qué te ha dado con eso?-pregunta el mayor-. ¡Yo no soy infantil, y me duele la mano, y la tengo azul, y me duele, y encima te estás metiendo conmigo!-lágrimas de rabia anegan sus ojos. No le gusta que nadie se meta con él, mucho menos George, y mucho menos llamándole infantil, cuando, para empezar, él le saca siete minutos.

-¡Estoy leyendo!-suena una voz indignada-. ¡Y Ron y Ginny están enfermos! ¿Es que no podéis estaros callados un rato, o qué?

Percy entra en la cocina y alza las cejas al ver la escena: sus hermanos gemelos de pie uno frente a otro, Fred con la mano azul y sangrando, y George tapándose la boca y con expresión arrepentida. Los dos, sin embargo, lo miran en cuanto lo oyen.

-¡Percy!-exclama George, y corre hacia él antes de abrazarlo-. Ayúdanos, por fa.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Fred?-pregunta, apartándose de George y acercándose al otro. Fred le muestra la mano y compone un puchero.

-Se nos ha caído una de las pociones de mamá-explica George-. Y Fred se ha cortado limpiándola.

-¿Me tienen que cortar la mano?-pregunta Fred, realmente preocupado.

-No, Fred-responde Percy. Los gemelos suspiran aliviados, porque aunque siempre estén metiéndose con él, quieren mucho a Percy y lo admiran por saber tantas cosas (aunque la mayoría no sirvan para nada, en su opinión).

-¿Se lo vas a decir a mamá?

Antes de responder, Percy descubre un frasco a medio vaciar en la encimera.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Me lo he bebido yo-responde George al instante-. Es agua con burbujitas, que hace que te sientas raro, pero que no sirve para nada.

-Sirve para la cuentitis-protesta Fred.

Percy se acerca al frasco y lo observa con curiosidad. Cuando descubre la verdad, no puede evitar echarse a reír.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta George-. ¿Es que es veneno?

-¿Se va George a morir?-agrega Fred, palideciendo todavía más.

Percy los mira.

-No. Esto es veritaserum. Quien lo toma, dice la verdad.

-¿Y se puede arreglar?-pregunta George.

-Es que en menuda nos metemos si cuando hagamos algo éste va a contárselo a mamá-agrega Fred-. ¡Me duele la mano!-protesta de nuevo.

Percy suspira.

-Para eso sí tenemos que ir a mamá-admite.

-¿Para qué, exactamente?

Los tres se estremecen al escuchar la voz de su madre restallar como un látigo tras ellos. Percy, Fred y George se giran hacia la puerta para encontrarse a una enfadada Molly Weasley con los brazos en jarras. Pero ninguno dice nada durante varios segundos, hasta…

-¡Mamá!-exclama Fred, corriendo hacia ella, con su mano azul por delante.

-Freddie, mi vida…-dice Molly, observando la herida con ojo crítico-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Y antes de que a cualquiera de los tres se le ocurra una excusa, el suero de la verdad se encarga de que George lo suelte todo.

* * *

><p>Media hora más tarde, los tres están en el jardín, arrancando las malas hierbas. Después de curar la mano de Fred y darle un antídoto a George, Molly les ha echado una bronca francamente memorable por osar utilizar cosas de su Armario. Podrían haberse ahorrado la mitad de la bronca si George se hubiese callado, pero el pobre no ha podido evitarlo, y Fred no es capaz de enfadarse con él. Al menos, no ahora su mano está rosada y perfecta y su hermano puede controlar su lengua de nuevo.<p>

-Lo que ha hecho no tiene lógica-dice George.

-Ninguna-coincide Fred.

-Yo sigo sin entender por qué también estoy castigado-interviene Percy. Entonces resopla-. ¡Es la última vez que os ayudo! ¡Metéis en líos hasta a quien no ha hecho nada!

-Como si tuvieras algo mejor que hacer-replica George con burla.

-¡Estaba leyendo! Y la parte más interesante, además-protesta Percy-. Sólo había bajado a beber agua…

-¿Dónde has dejado el libro?-pregunta Fred con su voz más dulce e inocente, que contrasta de una forma curiosa con la sonrisa maligna que adorna su rostro y el de George.

-En el salón, en la mesa…-Percy se da la vuelta para mirar a sus hermanos, pero descubre que los gemelos están entrando a toda velocidad a la casa. Y comprende lo que van a hacer-. ¡FRED! ¡GEORGE! ¡NI SE OS OCURRA…!

La carcajada que sus hermanos sueltan al unísono hace que se dé cuenta de que tendrá que leer el libro desde el principio. Y eso en el mejor de los casos.

* * *

><p>¿Reviews?<p> 


End file.
